The Ghost Portal's Done it Again!
by Half-Ghost
Summary: While home alone Jazz gets attacked by Skulker. During the fight she gets zapped by the Ghost Portal and become half-ghost! What will she do with her new powers and how will she keep Danny from finding out? Pre PP. CANCELED! sorry
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and I'm not in any way affiliated with the creators.**

**This story is a bit based on CelloSolo2007's story Half D,ead.**

"Come on Danny, hurry up." Jazz whispered to herself. Danny's ghost sense had gone off for the fifth time today. His parents began wondering when Danny could be. They called Tucker's parents and Sam's parents, but found out Danny hadn't come there. They didn't want to worry Jazz, so they didn't tell her that Danny was missing. Eventually Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She rushed upstairs to Jazz's room. Jack followed.

"Jazz, Danny's gone missing!" She cried. "He's not with Sam or Tucker…what if he's hurt!?" Tears were flowing like a waterfall on her face. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't call the police just yet since Danny had only been missing for eight hours. _(What if a ghost kidnapped him? If a ghost lays one finger on him I'll tear it to pieces!!!)_ Maddie noticed that Jazz wasn't crying. She just looked annoyed. "Jazz aren't you worried about Danny?"

"Um, Danny's fine! You see, Danny-" Jazz stopped when she saw Danny at her door. "-and I are, uh, playing hide and seek?" She ally made it sound like a question. Her parents didn't notice it though. "Danny, I'm going to find you!" Jazz pretended to be playing. Danny quietly sneaked into his room then hid in his closet. Jazz knew he'd hide in his room. She began searching other spots to give him some time. "Nope, he's not under my bed. Maybe he's in the lab."

"We checked the lab completely." Jack told her. The lab didn't have too many hiding spots anyways. Jack knew from experience when he was playing hide and seek with Danny when he was younger.

"Well, let's check Danny's room." Jazz suggested. _(That should be enough time.)_ Jazz walked into Danny's room with Jack and Maddie behind her. They heard a noise coming from the closet. Jazz carefully approached the closet then opened it. "Found you Danny!"

"Aw, I lose." Danny whimpered. He looked at his mom and dad. They appeared to be really angry. "Are you guys okay?"

"Okay!?" Maddie screamed. "Danny, you had us worried sick! We thought something might have happened to you. Why didn't you answer when we called your name?"

"Because Jazz would have been able to find me." _(Why'd I have to deal with so many ghosts today!? Can't they just this city alone?)_

"You've been hiding for eight hours and we or Jazz never found you?" Jack asked. Before Danny could answer Jack cut him off. "I'm so proud of you! You've taken hide and seek to a whole new level!"

Maddie slapped herself on the head. Her husband was acting like a little kid…and so were Danny and Jazz. "Aren't you both a little too old to be playing games like this?"

"No." Jazz answered. "Games like this promote exercise due to the physical activity involved and you have to think of all the places a person can hide promoting mental activity." She hoped an answer like that would be good enough.

"All right, but next time, don't scare us like that." Maddie and Jack left them to go work in the lab.

"That was too close." Danny exclaimed. He sat down on his bed. Jazz noticed that he looked really tired.

"How many ghost attacks were there this week?" Jazz asked.

"Let's see…five today, four yesterday, six the day before, four before that…which means a total of 20."

"Five plus four plus six plus four is 19." She laughed lightly at his miscalculation. "Haven't you fought a lot more than that before?"

"Yeah, but they were smaller ghosts I could handle in a few seconds. All the ghosts I've been fighting this week are the tough ones. Skulker, Technus, Walker, Plasmius, Ember, Spectra…" Danny could barely keep his eyes open. Jazz felt sorry for him. There wasn't much she could do. She tried helping once. She was way too excited to be any sort of help. Jazz was a good ghost hunter, but not under certain conditions. "Lack of my two best friends didn't help either. I can't believe their parents want to spend the entire week with them just because they feel like they don't talk anymore."

"That reminds me. Didn't mom and dad say they wanted you to come with them to some ghost hunting convention?"

Danny groaned. "Why me? I'm going to be surrounded by a mob of ghost hunters with the latest ghost hunting technology available."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but no. You've been helping cover for me all week. I can handle one day on my own." Danny had been in much worse situations, so he was confident that the next day would be okay.

"Okay, goodnight Danny." She told him as she left his room.

"Good…night…" Danny yawned then shortly after fell asleep.

* * *

"Danny wake up!!!"

Danny opened his eyes to see a large figure in orange. "Ahhh!! Dad, don't do that!"

"Sorry. Today is going to be a day that will forever be remembered in ghost hunting history. We're going to see fellow ghost hunters, get to check out new weapons and even have a ghost hunting tournament."

"Wow that sounds interesting." Sarcasm was draped all over his voice. "Wait, did you say ghost hunting tournament?"

"Sure did. The place we're going is packed full of ghosts. They've been izing that area of Amity Park for a long time. Whoever captures the most ghosts win!"

"So, they're using you to get rid of the ghosts?"

"That's right! Well, get dressed. We've got a long day ahead." Jack ran down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"I can't wait until today is over." Danny took a shower then came down to have some breakfast. He grumpily ate his cereal.

"Danny, I know you're not into ghost hunting, but this will fun!" his mother guaranteed.

_(Oh yes. It will be so much fun being hunted by a hundred ghost hunters.)_ "I somehow doubt that." After breakfast Danny had to go in the lab to help his parents pack the weapons that had the potential to destroy him. His father ally shot a weapon that narrowly missed him.

"Jack, be careful with those!" Maddie warned. "They may not be able to directly hurt a human, but it would have hurt Danny if he had gotten blasted into a wall."

"Sorry Danny." Jack apologized. The last thing he'd want to due is hurt someone in his family. "Anyways, I think we've got everything. We've turned off the ghost portal just in case ghosts try to come through while we're not home. Where's Jazz?"

"I think she's in her room." Danny replied while walking up the stairs. He put the weapons near the front door. "Hey Jazz! We're leaving!" A moment later Jazz came down the stairs. She hugged Maddie and Jack then Danny.

"Be careful Danny." She told him. Danny nodded. Jazz watched as Danny and their parents got in the RV. They waved goodbye. "I wonder what I should do now." Jazz thought about her possibilities. She had already finished her homework two days ago (Friday). _(I guess I'll watch TV for a bit then call my friends to see what they're up to.)_

* * *

"...and that is why a tomato is a fruit, not a vegetable." some person on the TV explained conducting various experiments.

"Where's the ghost child?" a faint voice asked. Jazz turned off the TV then up the stairs.

_(That sounded like that Skulker ghost.)_ She was right. Inside Danny's room was Skulker snooping around. The door was only slightly opened, so Skulker couldn't see her.

"Looks like this place is deserted. I've checked his friends' places and all over the ghost zone. Where would the whelp have gone?" Agitated Skulker shot a missile at Danny's door breaking it down. Surprised he saw Jazz once the smoke from the missile cleared. "Look what we have here!"

Jazz shivered in fear. Danny wasn't around and she was completely unarmed. She ran down to the lab as fast as she could. Just as she was about to get her favourite weapon (Fenton Peeler) Skulker grabbed her arm flinging her against the walls of the lab.

"I think I'm going to take you as bait to catch the ghost child!" Skulker smiled evilly. Jazz struggled to rise, but she eventually succeeded.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? All you ghosts have been after him all week." Jazz was angrier than scared now.

"That's not my problem!" Skulker shot a net at Jazz. She got out of the way just before it hit her.

_(What am I going to do? I can't make it to the Fenton Peeler without being shot at. Hey what's that?)_ She looked at the weapon lying a few feet from her. _(The Fenton Anti-Creep Stick? Anything's good right now.)_ She grabbed and held it up.

Skulker laughed. "Out of all the weapons I've seen that is by far the most useless!" Skulker continued to make fun of it. Jazz used this as an opportunity to strike. She jumped then swung at him as hard as she could. Skulker went flying and hit the wall. "I underestimated you." Skulker glared at her. She was in the Fenton Peeler suit.

"Take this Skulker!" Jazz aimed then shot. Skulker screamed in pain. His suit was breaking apart quickly. He went intangible through the floor to avoid getting hit again. _(Where'd he go?) _Jazz had a feeling Skulker would do something sneaky. She was right. She felt her suit go through her. Skulker was holding it.

"There's nothing else you can do." Skulker threw her suit away. He extended his arm then aimed. He shot an ecto-blast. Jazz tried to dodge it, but she didn't have enough time. Skulker was too close. Jazz screamed then fell unconscious. "Perfect. Now time to write a note." Skulker stole a pencil and a sheet of paper. He wrote his threatening letter.

_Dear Ghost Child_

_I believe I have someone you care about, your sister. If you wish to see her again meet me alone in my lair by 6:00PM tomorrow. Don't worry she will be kept safe until then. Do not tell anyone about this and make sure you have no weapons with you._

_Skulker  
Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter_

Skulker placed the note out in the open where he was sure Danny would find it. "Now, time to bring this to my lair." He picked up Jazz and headed towards the portal. Skulker clicked on the open button, but nothing happened. "Hmm…Fenton DNA required." Skulker grabbed Jazz's finger. He placed it on the button expecting the door to open. It didn't. "Why won't this door open!?" Skulker looked around and saw the plug out of the socket. "Oh, they unplugged it."

He plugged it back in then opened the Fenton Portal. "Where's the green swirl?" Skulker went inside, still holding Jazz and found the switch to turn it on. "This is an odd place to put a switch." He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but ignored it. Skulker slowly pressed the button. The Fenton Portal started making strange noises. He went intangible then got out of the Fenton Portal as fast as he could. He heard a loud scream. "The !!!" He turned to see Jazz being shocked by the portal. Skulker had forgotten about her when he went intangible. "That thing's going to blow!" Skulker quickly phased through the roof of the lab to avoid getting injured. He flew as far away from the Fenton house as he could.

Meanwhile, Jazz was struggling to get out of the portal. She was losing consciousness again. Every step she took was extremely painful. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She hit the floor of the lab. _(What…happened? Wh-where…am…I? I…)_ Her thoughts ended there as she went unconscious.


	2. The New HalfGhost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and I'm not in any way affiliated with the creators.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've got the next chapter finished as well. I'll post it when this story gets at least 10 reviews or in a week, whichever comes first.**

"Take a look at this Danny." Jack held up a large ghost hunting weapon. "I've read a lot about this. Vlad had this designed to specifically hunt down Phantom. It has a powerful ecto-blaster, an auto-aimer and-"

"Yeah, that's great." Danny interrupted. He was starting to become nervous. A good amount of the weapons at the convention were made by Vlad. Danny suspected that Vlad was planning something.

Jack looked at his son disappointingly. Ever since they got to the convention Danny had been complaining. "Come on Danny. How can none of this impress you?"

"It's not that it doesn't impress me. It just…scares me."

Jack stood there befuddled. "Ghost hunting technology scares you? I figure it would scare a ghost, but why you?"

"Because it's dangerous! Mom said so herself, these weapons can hurt humans too. What if there was a miscalculation when they were made and they end up affecting humans instead of ghosts?"

Jack didn't know how to respond. He knew Danny was right. _(Since when did he get so smart? I thought he was a C student!)_ "You're right, they are dangerous, but Amity Park would be gone without this technology."

Danny sighed. He had gotten his father to partially see his concerns, but he couldn't do anything more without revealing that he was Danny Phantom.

"The tournament's starting soon. We should go." His father spoke sadly. _(So Danny's worried that we might hurt him. I don't blame him. He got hurt in the with the ghost portal and I almost blasted him today…)_

_

* * *

_

_(Ugh…why…am I…in so much pain? What…did he do to me?)_ Jazz was conscious, but she was in too much pain to even try to get up. She lay still on the ground for several minutes. She found her strength slowly coming back to her. _(Let's see…I was watching TV, then I went upstairs. Skulker attacked me, I fought back. He hit my with an ecto-blast that knocked me out. I remember screaming then seeing Skulker fly out of the lab. Why was he leaving me?)_

With incredible difficulty Jazz managed to stand up. The entire lab was spinning. She felt like she was going to pass out. Jazz was surprised at how well she was doing since she felt awful. Slowly she made her way up the stairs and onto the couch. _(I hope Skulker doesn't come back. He won't have any trouble catching me right now…)_ Jazz closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up an hour before Danny and her parents were supposed to come back.

Surprisingly Jazz felt perfectly fine. It was as if nothing had happened to her. She looked at her hands. What she saw made her gasp. It wasn't the fact that it was completely healed that surprised her. It was that her hand was glowing in the same aura that ghosts have. Panicked, Jazz ran to the bathroom mirror.

Jazz looked much different than she did before. Her hair was now blue. It was neither dark nor light, but somewhere in the middle. Her headband and pants became a pinkish red. Her shirt was inverted from black to white and her eyes were green. They weren't quite as bright as Danny's eyes though.

"Oh…my…AHHHH!!!" Jazz screamed so loud that it would have caused chaos in the house if her family was home. "I'm a ghost?" Jazz began wondering if Skulker had finished her. That was a very believable theory of how she became a ghost. _(What am I going to do? Mom and dad are going to hunt me down and tear me apart "molecule by molecule!" I gotta tell Danny!)_ Jazz walked to the living roomed then dialled Danny's cell phone number.

"Come on pick up!" After letting it ring for a minute she gave up. _(So this is what Danny feels like? It's awful. I don't know how he can keep his secret with mom and dad hunting him all the time. They haven't even hunted me and I'm already freaked out!)_ Jazz sat back down on the couch thinking of what to do. She had quite a few options. First, tell her parents that she had become a ghost and hope that they'll accept her as a ghost. Second, run away from home. Jazz quickly pushed that idea away. She'd never run away unless she had to. Third, find some way to make her look like a human, so she could continue her life regularly. There were tons of ghosts that had pretended to be humans, like Spectra, so why couldn't she? Spectra had even managed to fool Danny with his ghost sense.

Fourth, tell only Danny. He's been able to solve almost anything. Maybe he'd find a way to turn her back into a human. Then again maybe being a ghost would be fun! Ghosts had a lot of powers that would make life so much better if they weren't abused so much. Jazz decided on option one. She would tell Danny and her parents once they came back. She knew Danny would understand and she had a feeling her parents would too.

_(There's still some time until they come back. Maybe I should see what my new ghost body can do.)_ Jazz jumped up in the air…and then came crashing down, hitting her chest. "Ouch! Why didn't I fly!? Danny makes this look so easy. Okay…fly!" Jazz jumped in the air again, but fell again. "Maybe I should try something different. I could try an ecto-beam or-" Jazz cut herself off. She found herself falling through the floor and into the lab.

"Aaah! I…no way! I just went intangible!" Jazz was quite happy with herself. Even though it was an it was still a power that she had used. Jazz walked back upstairs to test out what else she could do. _(Maybe invisibility will be easy. It is a basic ghost skill after all.)_ She focused her energy into the ability. Her entire body disappeared. "I…did…it!" Using so much of her ghost energy had made her tired. "Danny can do that in a blink of an eye. I guess using ghost powers become easier the more you use them."

The next thing Jazz wanted to do was to go intangible purposely. Again she focused and managed to go intangible. Just to make sure she was intangible she put her hand through a wall. Jazz was starting to forget about how worried she was. "This is amazing! Being a ghost is so cool! I could do this all-" Jazz's stomach suddenly growled. _(I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's almost bedtime!)_ Jazz went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself. After eating she went in the living room to continue seeing what she could do. She didn't get to do anything though because she heard the sound of the RV approaching.

The worry she felt before came back to her. _(I really wish I could just turn back into a human right now!)_ The door handle jiggled then the door flew open. Jazz closed her eyes preparing for whatever her parents were going to say to her.

"Hi Jazz, did you miss us?" Jack asked looking at her happily.

"Uh, I sure did." Jazz answered. _(Doesn't he notice anything different about me? I know he's not very smart, but how can he miss this!?)_

"We got first place in the tournament!" Maddie told her. She was carrying a big golden trophy. "It's all thanks to your father."

Jazz laughed then stopped when she noticed the seriousness on her mom's face. "You're serious?" _(I missed a lot. Dad's not usually good at ghost hunting.) _"Anyways, don't you have something to say about the way I look?"

"Huh?" Danny questioned. "You look the same as always."

"Same…as always?" Jazz ran to the mirror again. "I do look the same!"

"Mom, I think she's finally lost it."

"Maybe she's just tired." Maddie guessed. "It is getting kind of late. Bedtime you two."

Jazz got out of the bathroom and approached Danny. _(Should I tell him or not? He didn't tell me. I guess I'll tell him some of it for now. Maybe I'll tell him more at a better time.) _Jazz whispered in Danny's ear. "Meet me in my room. Something happened today." Danny nodded. Maddie wondered what they were up to, but she let it go because she was tired. Jazz went straight to her room. She laid down on her bed thinking.

_(So I'm a half-ghost too. I wish I knew what happened to me. I barely remember anything. I don't think Skulker would purposely make me a half-ghost. Maybe it was an when he was trying to take me back to his lair. That's why I remember screaming! Why'd he run, well fly away though?) _Jazz brushed these thoughts away when Danny came in.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Danny asked. He looked very worried.

"Skulker came looking for you. When he couldn't find you he decided to take me as bait." The expression on Danny's face clearly showed he was shocked. His emotion quickly changed to angry.

"When I get my hands on him he's going to be sorry he ever messed with you!" Danny then stopped to think. Jazz was still here. Skulker doesn't usually give up. "How are you still here?"

"I fought back. I hit him hard with the Fenton Anti-Creep stick and I used the Fenton Peeler. After a while he knocked me out then just left." Technically that was the truth. She just left out the part that she didn't even know for sure.

"He just left?" Danny was surprised. This was not like the Skulker he knew. "Well, at least you're safe. He might try to kidnap you again, so don't let your guard down." Jazz nodded. She decided to change the subject.

"Hey Danny, what were the three easiest abilities for you to learn?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Intangibility, flying and invisibility in that order."

"Really? I find that flying is harder than invisibility." Danny gave her a confused look. "I mean I'd imagine that flying is harder. It looks like it would take so much concentration to learn how to fly properly."

"I suppose, but I learnt how to do basic flying pretty quickly. It did take longer to perfect flying than invisibility though. Um, why do you want to know this stuff?" If anyone else had asked him this other than her, Sam and Tucker he would have been suspicious.

"Oh, I was just curious about your powers. So…how was that tournament?"

"It was pretty good actually. I was scared when I saw that a lot of the weapons at the convention were made by Vlad. I thought he was up to something. He was."

"He didn't hurt you right?"

"No, he never had the chance. While we were fighting mom and dad came. I shifted back to my human form then I faked being injured. Mom and dad were so angry with 'the Wisconsin Ghost'. Mom hit at him with all the weapons she had and dad pummelled him with the Fenton Gloves. Vlad could barely get away from them. After that dad was serious for the rest of the tournament. That's the only time when dad is a good ghost hunter, when his family's in trouble. Honestly when that happens he becomes one of the best ghost hunters in Amity Park!"

"So, mom really was serious. I'm glad you're okay. I don't know how you manage to survive all this every day. I'm not sure if I can…I mean I'm not sure if I'd be able to." Luckily for her Danny didn't notice this mess up either. Jazz looked at her clock. "I've kept you up too long. You should head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jazz." Jazz was once again alone.

_(He doesn't need to know right now. He'd probably worry that I'd become a big target to ghosts. He's already stressed enough with homework, chores and ghost hunting. He doesn't need another thing to worry about. I'll tell him eventually.)_


	3. Defending Danny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and I'm not in any way affiliated with the creators.**

**Monday**

The next morning started off like any regular day for Jazz. She even forgot that she had ghost powers until her hand phased through a plate that had toast on it. It was very rare for Jazz to be clumsy, so everyone paid a great deal of attention to it.

"Jazz are you okay?" Maddie asked her. "You don't usually drop things."

"I must have thinking of something and wasn't paying attention." Jazz replied. She had to get control of intangibility and fast. It was probably the most annoying power for Danny since it would go off at the worst times. The same seemed to be happening to her.

"Okay, clean it up please."

"Sure." Jazz looked over at Danny. He was looking at her suspiciously. Jazz got a little nervous. She quickly cleaned up the broken plate and made herself more toast. Danny wasn't paying any attention to her again. She sighed in relief. After eating Jazz picked up her bag then opened the front door waiting for Danny. "Come on Danny, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" he grouched. He didn't feel like going to school. He looked toward Jazz. She was already in her car. They had been spending a lot of time together lately. With his friends practically gone until tomorrow she was the only person he could talk to. He got in the car ready for whatever was going to happen today.

"So, Sam and Tucker are going to be finished their week of quality parents/child bonding. I guess that means you won't need me anymore." This got Danny's attention. His mouth was open wide.

"Jazz! How could you say that? You're my sister, I'll always need you."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, we've been getting so close this week. I've really enjoyed it. We don't usually talk so much even after I found out you were half-ghost. I'm going to miss hanging around with you." Jazz found it a little difficult to talk, think and drive at the same time.

"Oh, I get it. I guess that's kind of my fault. I admit I have been spending a little too much time with Sam and Tucker and not enough with others. I'm surprised mom and dad haven't said anything about them being everywhere. Well, we're going to see this movie tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Jazz smiled. "Yes, I'd like that. Are you sure Sam and Tucker would be okay with that?"

"You know about my powers, so they'll be fine. If I was inviting someone like Valerie then they'd yell at me, but I'm not."

"How are things going between you and Valerie anyways?"

"I haven't seen her in her ghost hunting gear in a while. She didn't seem like she was ready to give up on hunting Danny Phantom after the Danielle incident, but I think she trusts me a bit now. Maybe she's thinking about what she should do."

"Still, be careful. You never know what she might do to you." Jazz didn't know Valerie as well as Danny or even Sam or Tucker, but she didn't like the fact that Valerie was hunting her brother.

"I will." Danny said as Jazz parked her car.

"See you later Danny!" Jazz waved to her brother as she walked to hang with her friends, Brenda and Tyler.

"Hi Jazz, I haven't heard from you all weekend!" Brenda exclaimed. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, nothing much." _(besides getting in a fight with a ghost and then becoming part ghost!)_ "What about you?"

"Well, Tyler came over yesterday. We were playing video games and…actually I think that's all we did."

"That's all you guys did?"

"Pretty much. Brenda got a new game. It was REALLY good." Tyler answered twitching a lot. He looked like he just drank 10 cups of coffee. Jazz guessed that they had been playing all night.

"You two should get some sleep. How do you expect to get in to University if all you do is play video games?"

"We will, I promise!" Brenda assured her. "Our marks may not be close to yours, but they're not bad."

"Okay, just remember, this year is important. You can't afford to slack off." As soon as Jazz was about to pull a big speech on them the bell rang.

"Oh, don't worry we won't. Now, come on, we gotta get to class." Brenda was thankful for the bell ringing. She couldn't stand Jazz's speeches even though she knew Jazz meant well.

Jazz sat down in her regular seat behind Brenda and above Tyler. For the first time since she had found out about Danny's powers she couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork. Her mind was occupied with all that had happened within the past 24 hours. Right now she was extremely weak. The only thing she could do in ghost form was go intangible and with great effort invisible.

_(As soon as school's finished I'm going to practice flying. It seems so hard, but Danny said it was easy. Maybe he's right. If the Box Ghost can do it then why can't I?)_

Jazz turned her head towards the window and imagined what it would be like to fly. She would be able to go wherever she wanted to, the wind would be in her face and flying would surely be relaxing. Walking had way too many limitations. You had to be on ground and it was slow. All of the traffic lights make it even slower. Flying would give her access to a whole new area. The view from above would probably look amazing. Maybe that's why Danny liked to go out flying.

"Jazz….Jazz…JAZZ!" a voice yelled.

Jazz broke out of her daydream. She found her teacher a metre away staring at her. "Yes?"

"Were you daydreaming? You usually work diligently throughout the entire period." Her teacher was clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I understand. This is your last year in high school. I can only imagine how worried you must be for University. Nevertheless, you have to push those worries aside and concentrate on the present. Okay?"

"Okay." Jazz did as much as the schoolwork as she could in the remaining minutes. She wasn't surprised when she finished 5 minutes early. She was used to finishing things in half the time other students in her class did.

"Class, I have important news." the teacher announced. "Next Tuesday, our mayor is coming for a visit. He wishes to get make a presentation explaining what he does and why we're all important to society. This is a great opportunity for you all to learn about politics."

_(I'm so sure Vlad wants to teach us. I know it's another plan to get mom, hurt dad, get revenge on Danny/get Danny to join him or he could be after me now since I messed with him. Why can't he just leave us alone? We're all involved in his twisted plans. Mom and dad aren't even aware of it.)_

"…so be sure to come to school next Tuesday!" That was the last thing Jazz heard her teacher say. She missed everything in the middle. As soon as the bell rang, Jazz got up and walked to her next class. She had a test that period, so things were uneventful. After that Jazz hurried to the school cafeteria with her friends.

* * *

"Do you guys really think Vlad has changed?" Jazz asked her friends.

"I know he destroyed the Burger, put a curfew, banned electronics, made it illegal to wear anything dark, but he realized his mistake and changed it back to the way things were." Tyler replied. The hype seemed to have disappeared from him.

"Yeah, I think he deserves a second chance." Brenda agreed. "He was just trying to protect us. I mean, it's not like he's some sort of diabolical villain."

"If they only knew…" Jazz muttered to herself. "You guys don't know Vlad like I do. He invited my dad to his college reunion party before he was mayor. I was allowed to go as well. He's not a nice guy, trust me!"

"He seems pretty nice. Jazz, you're always the one telling us about morals. You say it's never good to hold a grudge. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because I know he's still crazy. Just yesterday he tried to…do some bad stuff."

"And that bad stuff was?" Tyler inquired.

"I can't tell you that. Vlad would go wild if the public knew. He would make sure that my family pays for it."

"I still can't picture him being like that. I think you're exaggerating."

Jazz sighed. She was getting nowhere fast. "One day you'll see who he truly is. It's going to scare you. I'm sure of it."

"We'll see next week." Brenda said. She just couldn't understand why her best friend was behaving so strangely. First, Jazz completely loses focus in class and now she thinks that the mayor of Amity Park is crazy. What next?

"Ack! Did you trip me!?" screamed an angry . The entire cafeteria went quiet. Jazz turned to see Paulina with Danny backing off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Danny tried to apologize. Danny actually did mean to trip her. A ghost was about to grab her, so he threw his lunch tray at Paulina's feet making her trip. She narrowly avoided getting kidnapped.

"Didn't mean to!? I know you're clumsy, but nobody could have done that by . You and your friends are jealous of me right? Tripping me isn't going to make you popular. You'll still be a loser!"

This made Jazz seriously angry. She got up and walked to her. Tyler and Brenda followed. Paulina's eyes were still fixed on Danny with an intense amount of rage.

"Look Paulina!" Jazz started. Paulina was so mad with Danny that she didn't notice Jazz approach her. "Quit picking on my little brother."

"Why are you defending him? Didn't you see what that loser did to me?"

"He said it was an and he said sorry. Isn't that good enough!?"

"That was not an . He did it on purpose." Paulina paused for a moment then continued. "Jazz, if you just forgot about your brother do you know how much better your rep would get? Hanging around with him makes you look bad. Just because his life is a failure doesn't mean yours has to be."

"What!? Don't you have a heart!? How can you say that to anyone!?" Jazz was screaming very loudly. It shocked everyone including Danny.

"Because it's the truth. He's got only 2 friends, he's doing terrible in school, he gets in trouble every other day and now he's got his sister defending him."

"You have no idea what he has to go through! I've never seen anyone with as much to do as my brother. He doesn't need you making him feel worse so back off!"

"You sound just like that Goth . You're becoming one of them! No, you always were, but you were just pretending to act like someone important. I can't believe that you've had the whole school fooled for such a long time."

"You're even crazier than I thought." Jazz wished that she could use a ghost power on her right there, but it would probably fail and there were too many people watching.

"I'm going to ruin whatever popularity you had before. Nobody messes with me, not even you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that! I've made friends the hard way. I get to know them personally. I know they wouldn't abandon me because of a selfish person like you." Jazz calmed down a little then spoke words only those that were close could hear. "You'd better watch what you do Paulina. Strange things might happen to you. Strange…things…" Jazz walked back to her lunch table leaving Paulina totally freaked out.


End file.
